The Lightning Theif: The son of the God's of War!
by Devilboy101
Summary: Jack was left on a Orphanage door steps, years later he comes in contact with Percy Jackson, and becomes his brother. (Think Dukes of Hazard kind of brothers, you know Bow and Luke Duke) And so begins a story if things had Jack in them.


**Hello to anyone that is reading this, and welcome to The Son of the War Gods, and hopefully that you guys enjoy the story, and hopefully you the reader will PM me, and review the story. And I would like to welcome a guess**

**DB101: I would like to welcome, the fastest god alive, on foot, and in bed. Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you...HERMES, The god of Messengers, thieves, Lies, Words, and roads.**

**Nothing happen when I waited, then suddenly a box appears, out of nowhere.**

**DB101:...What...the fuck...god dammit it Hermes.**

**Then I went and picked the box up, and when I opened it, my face was met with a boxing glove, on a spring. Nocking me down , and with my final breath, before darkness took me.**

**DB101: Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww.**

** Suddenly Hermes, walks right into the room.**

**Hermes: Well that's what I call punch line.**

**I groaned, in pain by what he said.**

**Hermes: Now for the disclaimer: DevilBoy101 dose not, and will not owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and if he did, he would have Zeus bitch slap for his stupidity, And the only thing he does own is Jack.**

* * *

** Prologue:** How Jack came to be.

It was raining in New York, so much oneself couldn't even see their hands. But if it were clear, someone would have spotted a figure in the rain, wearing a cloak. By the shape of said figure, they would have assume it to be a woman, and they would have been right. The woman in question was walking down 110 Ashburton Lane. After a couple of steps the woman stops in front of a building, their was a sign on the building, saying "WELCOME TO THE SOCIETY FAMILY, ORPHANAGE." The building look like it was built around the nineteen forties through fifties, the woman only look at the sign for a split second, the shadow hiding her face from veiw, before she reached into her cloak, and pulled out a basket. The woman gently puts down the basket, and nocks on the door, and was walking away from the basket. But before she left, she turned around to look at the basket. A lone tear falls from the shadows of her hood, and when the door opens, the woman was gone.

A man walks out of the building, looking around for the one that knocked, he then hears a rustling beneath, he picked up the same basket that the woman dropped off, and opened it. Inside was a month old baby boy, who had a slight patch of raven colored hair, and right next to the baby, laid a note. The man then picked up the note, and started to read.

_"Dear Society Family._

_The child that you see before you, was mine, and his name is Jack, but I had to give him up, for my family's sake. I could not bear for him to live the life that, if he stayed, would probably kill him, and in so I ask you if you can raised him, and give him to a nice family._

_Thank you._

_The mother of Jack."_

The man swore. "God dammit all to hell!" Yelled the man, who then look at Jack. " Not another god damn orphan." The man then grabs the basket handle, and start walking towards the nursery, swinging the basket all the way their, and one time he diiberty

six years later.

It was summer vacation, when we see, a raven haired six year old boy with bright blue eyes, swinging on a swing set.**( Yes I know but I just had to say it.)** alone. Your probably wondering why, the child was alone, and not playing with any other of the children, and where his parents are. Well to tell you the truth he was an orphan, left behind by his parents, when he was only a month old. The Child's name was Jack, no last name was given to him, and he was alone, and shy of other children. Two weeks ago he ran away from the Society Family Orphanage, he was hungry and cold, and all because the caretaker hidden him from people that could have adopted him. And so he left, during a rain storm. He wind up in a park, and slept under a pine tree. And the worst part is no one came looking for him.

And so we see jack just sitting their, with sad eyes, until he felt someone poke him in the back, and when he turned his head to see who was the one that poke him, he was meet by the sight of a boy no older then him, the boy in question had charcoal black hair, and eyes the color of seed weed. The boy was about to speak.

"Hi my name is Percy, whats yours?" Asked the now named Percy.

Jack only look at him, for a few moments. "My name is...is Jack."

"Well nice to meet you Jack, do yo want to play with me."Jack thought Percy was just joking about playing with him, but that was bashed away, when Percy asked, with a sad look. "Don't you want to be my friend?" Never before had Jack been ask to be anyone's friend before, no one at the orphanage ever asked him to be their friend, they even went out of their way of staying away from him.

Jack only said one thing. "Okay."And so Jack and Percy played many games of tag, and hide and go seek. Their fun lasted for a few hours until Percy's mom came to get him.

"Sweety time to go!" Shouted Sally Jackson as she was walking towards the two. When she grew closer, she had a genuine smile on her face. "_Oh my, guess my son made a friend after all." _Thought Sally. She then cleared her voice, and look directly at Jack.

"Ah. Ok mommy, but can you meet my new friend." Sally then proceeded to nod her head. "Mommy, meet Jack, Jack meet my mommy." Jack only waved his little hands at Mrs. Jackson, very nervously.

Sally only smiled at the cuteness, of the wave. She then got a wif of his smell. _"weird...he smell like pine trees."_ Thought sally. She then proceeded to look around the park. After a few moments she turned her attention back to Jack. "Hello Jack my names Sally, nice to meet you." She then looks around the park, she only saw parents watching their children play, that was when she got curious. "Jack, Sweety, can you tell me something?" Jack only nodded. "Were are your parents?" questioned Sally.

At the question, Jack's head went slightly down, his hair covering his eyes in darkness. Jack's little fists, were clenched. Then a lone tear escape form him, and hitting the ground with a slight _"splat". _He then looked up suddenly, his eyes were puffy, and almost about to break into more tears.

At this notion Sally only need down, and start to hug the little boy. "Shhh their, their. don't cry, just let it out." And so Jack told them his life story, of how he lived in the Society Family Orphanage. He told them how the Orphanage caretaker treated him. After Jack was finish both Percy and Sally felt pity for the boy. This was when sally had a idea. She then looks directly into Jacks eyes, which were a beautiful color of dark grey, like a brutal hurricane was in Jacks eyes, and his eyes spoke that he wanted a family, for it's the only thing he ever wanted. This is what made her decision. "Jack would you like to come live with me and Percy."

Suddenly Jacks head snapped up to look into Sally's eyes, and said. "Do...do you actually mean it?" Questioned Jack. Sally only smiled and nodded. Jack's reaction was to hug Sally, and yelled. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Then so Sally only grabbed both Jacks and Percy's hands, and started to walk home, with only one thought._ "Wonder what Gabe's going to think...You know what screw what Gabe has to think, he only a tool to protect my son...son's lives, and nothing more."_ If a certain goddess of the Hunt were to suddenly here what Sally just said she would have been so proud that someone was sticking it to the man. **(I swear to god if you don't know what she means I will bitch slap you, your family, and your friends!) **

And so the trio go's home. And the one named smelly Gabe's life is about to get a lot more hazardous.

* * *

**DB101: Well I hope you guy's love Ch1, because soon CH2 will be up.**

**Hermes: So have you forgiven me yet?**

**DB101: Yeah, yeah I do, and surprisingly I brought you a gift.**

**Hermes: Really let me see!**

**DB101: Here you go. **

**Suddenly Db brings out a unopened box and gives it to Hermes.**

**Hermes: oooooohhh. whats in it.**

**DB101: Something awesome that it would "Blow" your mind.**

**Said Db who was walking away, and started to mumble out words.**

**DB101: 1**

**Hermes shakes the box.**

**DB101: 2**

** Then opens the box to show a strange devise.**

**Hermes: What the hades is this thing?**

**DB101: 3, PAY BACK IS A BITCH!**

**Hermes: Oh sh...**

**_BOOOM!_**

**DB101: See yeah later folks. **


End file.
